It is known that vehicle fuel efficiency is a major concern. Many people, businesses and government organizations are concerned with the rising cost of fossil fuels, the rising levels of air pollution and the threat of global warming. What are needed are batteries and battery controllers that can operate more efficiently than conventional batteries and battery controllers, and thereby improve vehicle fuel efficiency.